Simien 10: Stupidity Force
Simien 10: Stupidity Force is a special crossover episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force and Simien 10. The episode is written in fusion of dialogue (for BTSF dimension) and paragraph (for S10 dimension). Plot Simien, Zynon and Ic were running towards a nuclear power plant, where an attack has been reported. They entered it, and inside was a huge bug man. "Three Bens? How can you even make so much Omnitrixes?" said the bug man. "Why does everyone think we're Ben?" said Simien. Simien transformed into Flashback. Flashback reflected the radiation at the bug man. The bug man just smiled and fired bugs. Flashback avoided the bugs, and fired more radiation at the bug man. "Don't you know? Most bugs are invulnerable to radiation." said the bug man. Zynon blasted electricity at the bug man, electrocuting him. Zynon charged his laser leg at the bug man. The bug man shot a mosquito at Simien. Flashback destroyed the bug. The bug man flew up, and away. Ic and Flashback ran after him. The bug man went into the reactor room. "It took me some time to find you. And now that you are here, I'll destroy this city and the age of bugs will begin again!" said the bug man. "You have some serious problems." said Flashback. Ic fired ice at the bug man, but the bug man just moved, and he flew to the computers. He sent millions of bugs crawling inside. "Your computers will have a little... "bug"." The bug man created a cockroach shield, and flew out. The nuclear core was about to blow up, and then Flashback reversed time one minute earlier. "Don't you know? Most bugs are invulnerable to radiation." said the bug man. Zynon blasted electricity at the bug man, electrocuting him. Zynon charged his laser leg at the bug man. The bug man shot a mosquito at Simien, but instead of destroying it, Flashback ran and charged radiation. He blasted it out as a laser beam, smashing the bug man at the wall. "Invulnerable to radiation, but not to prison." said Zynon. Zynon put the bug man in a forcefield, and Simien reverted back. The mosquito was still flying around, and it stung Simien's arm. Simien fell asleep. Later, Simien woke up in the base, on a bed. Zynon told him that he had a rare disease from the mosquito. Simien didn't recognize him, and he punched Zynon in the face, and started running away. Zynon and Vorkus started running after him. Simien fired webs at them, and Zynon destroyed them. Simien looked at the Polytrix, and suddenly became msemerized by it. "SHIIIIINY OH MY GOD SOOOOOO SHIIIIIIIIIINY" said Simien. Zynon trapped Simien in a forcefield. Simien was still mesmerized. "What just happened to you?" asked Zynon. " THIS IS SHIIINY" said Simien mesmerized. "I think he became even stupider than me." said Vorkus. Zynon released Simien, and he was still mesmerised. Zynon was annoyed and activated the Polytrix. Simien looked at the holograms, and slapped one of them. He turned into Eruption. "I'M BURNING!" said Eruption, running around in circles. "Take care of Simien, I'l go check on the antidote for this." said Zynon. Zynon went to his computer, and meanwhile, Allen and Vorkus tried to stop Eruption from burning the ship. Eruption started running away, and ran out of the ship. Allen changed into Pyrocelleran and dashed after him. Eruption blasted Allen with lava, and Allen ran around Eruption, creating a fire tornado. Eruption controlled the fire around him, and jumped out. "THIS GUY IS CRAZY! And these straps are uncomfortable." said Eruption. He took off the straps, and fell down on the ground as a lava puddle. Allen ran towards him, and used pyrokinesis to control the lava puddle. He took the metal bars and ran back to the base. He gave Eruption back his straps, and Eruption reverted back to Simien. Zynon called Allen, and Allen told Ic to take care of Simien. "I have found the source of the virus. It comes from someplace in Africa, and the virus is called Amensia Stultitius. Apparentally, it's really rare, and there is only one person who ever had it and was cured." said Zynon. "Who?" asked Allen. "Ben Tennyson, 38 years ago." said Zynon. Ic flew in, and told them Simien has escaped into the city. "We'll have to split up: One team will search for the cure, and the other goes to stop Simien. I'll call Kronos." said Zynon. Zynon went along with Omnimorph and Allen, and Ic went with Vorkus and Permbyt. Zynon called Kronos, and Kronos appeared after a few seconds. Ic, Vorkus and Permbyt went out, and Kronos opened the time portal. "Sorry Zynon if it goes into the wrong time, my time-travelling hasn't been that good lately." said Kronos as they entered the portal. In the year 2012, a time portal was opened. Zynon, Omnimorph and Allen came out. (Zynon): This place looks exactly like before. (Omnimorph): You know the reason. (Zynon): Yeah, but I didn't do much time-travelling lately. (Allen): Let's find that Ben guy already. In the Bellwood nuclear reactor, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were battling Clancy. (Kevin): After all those battles you finally remember your original plan. Pathetic. (Clancy): I could have done it if you wouldn't have stopped me! (Gwen): And we're happy about that. (Clancy): And I was controlled by Mrs. Harris before. You know that. (Ben): I hate her. (Clancy): Me too. Anyways, the reign of bugs will start today! (Ben): (transform) Western Corn Rootworm! (Clancy): Technically that's not a bug. (WCRW): I AIN'T GIVING A DAMN! WCRW fired corn at Clancy. Clancy sent bugs at the corn, and they starting eating WCRW! (Clancy): Time for you to meet the real Western Corn Rootworm! (WCRW): I'M AN AYNIMAL? Holy ship! WCRW was started to be eaten by the bugs. WCRW then shot all the corn off his body at Clancy. The bugs saw that WCRW was actually a western rootwormm. (Clancy): GET OFF ME! Clancy controlled the bugs off him. He threw them at a wall. The bugs got mad, and attacked Clancy. (WCRW): They being rebellin' against you, eh? (Clancy): I don't get it are you trying to be a pirate or a cowboy? (WCRW): I AYM A COWBOY! WHY DO YOU THINK I GOT THIS HERE COWBOY HAT AND GUNS! WCRW fired at Clancy. Clancy flew and avoided it. (Clancy): CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! (Gwen): Ben, that won't help. You'll eventually destroy the place. (WCRW): And that would be causin' a ginourmoous explosion. I get what yer trying Clanceh. I can't be fooled that easily! (Clancy): I bet you're the weakest shooter in the west. (WCRW): I BE NO WEAK SHOOTER! WCRW fired a bullet. Clancy moved but it hit Clancy's wing. Clancy fell down. (WCRW): MY PEA SHOOTER IS BETTER THAN YOUR DUMB BUGS! (Clancy): I WILL RETURN! Clancy controlled the bugs to make him a floating matress. He flew away. (Kevin): HE GOT FLOATING MATRESSES? Me jelly. (Gwen): Floating matresses made out of cockroachs and spiders and ants. (Kevin): Oh wow no way I'm jelous. (WCRW): (reverts) LET'S GO HOME! They went home. (Kevin): Now what? Zynon, Omnimorph and Allen came in. (Zynon): Err... we're searching for Ben Tennyson? Does he live here? (Ben): HOLY CRAB BRAINSTORM GET BACK IN THE ULTIMATRIX (Kevin): For the last time, Brainstorm is NOT the only Cerebrocrustacean! (Ben): ......lolwut. (Omnimorph): Ultimatrix? Are you Ben? (Ben): GOOP GET BACK IN HERE (Kevin): THERE ARE MORE POLYMORPHS THAN GOOP (Ben): I don't get it. (Zynon): We searched for Ben because he is the only one who ever was cured from Amnesia Stultitus. (Ben): I'M SICK? (Gwen): He's... not cured yet. (Zynon): Hmm. That's a problem. (Kronos): My time-travelling powers have been weakened lately, like I said. (Zynon): Well then, I guess I could use Ben as a test. (Ben): I HATE TESTS (Kevin): He actually is getting better lately though. (Gwen): For what? (Zynon): My friend, who has a Omnitrix-sort of device on his own got crazy too. (Kevin): Wow. (Gwen): We did train Ben, and now he's fine. Sort of. (Ben): I AM PREFECTLY FINE (Kevin): If you call turning into Greymatter and using the toilet as a jacusi being okay... (Ben): IT WAS FUUUUN (Allen): Seriously? (Ben): Yup you should try it. In dark alley, Clancy was rebuilding himself with his bugs. His wings was fixed, and he fluttered it to try it. (Clancy): PERFECT! Revenge is mine. Clancy flew towards Ben's house. (Clancy): He'll never expect this... Clancy spun, and saw a time portal. (Clancy): What's this? He flew towards the portal, and saw the other side, 2050. He flew in, just to check. "Woah, where am I?" said Clancy. He was suddenly blown by a huge gust of wind. A humongous Whirlwind was fighting Permbyt, Vorkus and Ic. "Calm down for heaven's sake!" said Ic. Whirlwind created a tornado, spinning Ic around. Ic flew backwards, and saw Clancy. "You? I thought we stopped you. You're supposed to be in prison by now." said Ic. "Ben Tennyson of another dimension. Just what I needed." said Clancy. Clancy flew up, and Ic fired ice. Ic called Zynon on the phone. "Problem Zynon. The bug guy escapeed prison." said Ic. (Zynon): (on phone) Bug guy? The one we fought earlier? (Gwen): What bug guy? (Zynon): Earlier today, we battled a bug guy who wanted to destroy a nuclear plant to begin the reign of bugs. He was huge and green and had giant wings. He is the one who gave Simien, my friend, the virus. (Kevin): Clancy? He's the reason Ben is crazy too. (Ben): WE BATTLED AND DEFEATED HIM EARLIER TODAY! Powerplant stuffs again. (Zynon): Kronis, PLEASE tell me you closed the time portal. (Kronis): Err, I didn't. (Zynon): Great. The Clancy guy of the past reached the future. I'm guessing the second he finds out his future is in prison he'll free him out of prison. And if that happens, we're both in trouble. (Gwen): Now what then? (Allen): Umm, remember crazy Simien? (Zynon): Well, that is a problem too. (Ben): LET'S GO BATTLE CLANCEH (Omnimorph): To the time portal! THhey ran to the time portal. (Ben): TO DA FUTURE Ben entered the portal. "I feel a disturbance in the writing format." said Ben. They saw the huge Whirlwind attacking the city. Ic was fighting Clancy in mid-air, barely not being sucked into Whirlwind. "So... we need to stop the huge tornado guy?" asked Kevin. "Make him return to his normal form. An Arachnichimp." said Zynon. "Spidermonkey?" said Kevin. Ben turned into Humongosaur. He ran towards the huge Whirlwind, and grew. He caught Whirlwind's hand, and threw him at the floor. Gwen created a forcefield around Whirlwind, and started making the forcefield smaller, making Whirlwind become a small round ball of air. "Easy." said Gwen. Zynon created an electric blast, reverting Simien back. Gwen released him. "JBSAJHKFGAJHKGHGSDFJHGFLJGLKJ" said Simien. "Calm down Simien." said Zynon. "NO WAY" said Simien. Simien started running away. Meanwhile, Clancy was flying away. He saw a bunch of Plumbers holding his future self. Clancy flew towards them, and stung them with a bee. "Who... who are you?" asked future Clancy. "I'm your past." said Clancy. "Came to free me out huh? Wait... I remember coming and saving my old self so much time ago. Yeah. " "While they're distracted with Simien, let's go destroy the nuclear plant. It should work." TO BE CONTINUED Aliens Used (by Simien) *Flashback *Eruption *Whirlwind Aliens Used (by Ben) *Western Corn Rootworm *Humongosaur Characters *Simien *Zynon *Vorkus *Allen *Omnimorph *Ic *Ben (BTSF) *Gwen (BTSF) *Kevin (BTSF) *Eggy Villains *Future Clancy *Past Clancy Category:Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Crossovers